Deus Ex Machina/Summary
New York City is in the midst of a total blackout, and Vigilance has kidnapped Greer, Finch, Senator Ross Garrison, Manuel Rivera, and Control. They are holding them at an undisclosed location, creating a mock trial and broadcasting it live across the world. Collier calls Rivera up on the stand and questions him about Northern Lights. Rivera stands up and begins screaming at Collier when he realizes that Collier has gotten his hands on Federal documents linking him to the Northern Lights Project, Collier shoots him dead. Root has found Samaritan. She calls Shaw and orders her to go to 24th and 5th St with Reese and Hersh. Shaw can tell that Root is “about to go kamikaze” and she is concerned about her. Shaw sends Reese and Hersh to the location in the dark, and commandeers a pedestrian’s bicycle so that she can go check on Root. Reese and Hersh arrive at the location, and NYPD officer Fusco meets them there. Fusco has no idea what trial they are talking about. Root delivers seven more Samaritan servers to a lab. Then Shaw shows up and strangles one of the guards. They proceed to cut the computer chips out of the guards’ arms; they will need them to gain access to the building. Collier calls Garrison up on trial, as he is still demanding to know who is in charge of Northern Lights. After questioning Garrison, Collier realizes that Control was the person who orchestrated Northern Lights. He tells Garrison to step down and orders Control up on the witness stand. Control informs him that as a sworn officer of the United States, she will not answer any questions. The mock jury finds Control guilty, as they are about to sentence her to death Finch jumps up and tells them to stop – he confesses that he made the Machine and he knows where it is. Hersh and Reese find some members of Vigilance looting and pillaging NYC during the black out, they trick them into telling them where the court house is where Collier took Ross, Control, and Finch. Finch tells Collier he will tell him everything that he knows, as long as he lets everyone in the room go freely and unharmed. Shaw and Root have made it into Samaritan’s main server room. Root informs her they are “inside a sleeping giant,” and instructs her not to wake it up. Hersh and Reese arrive outside the courtroom and find six dead Vigilance members; someone else has beaten them to them. Hersh and Reese sneak into the court house. Vigilance knows their security has been breached and turns off all of the lights, a shootout follows. It turns out Greer’s men have arrived to save him. They wound Collier, and take him hostage, but Finch begs Greer not to kill him. Greer reveals to Collier that his team hijacked his live feed and the world didn't see it, they just tweaked the servers to make Vigilance think that millions of people were watching them. Greer reveals to Collier that he owns him and he recruited him - Greer had started Vigilance. Finch and Collier are shocked. Meanwhile Hersh has found a huge bomb in the basement while Reese is still being caught up in a shoot-out between some members of Vigilance. Finch, Greer, and Peter are safely up on top of a nearby building roof. Greer turns the power back on, and they watch the courthouse building explode. Hersh is killed in it. Greer then kills Collier. Reese arrives just in time to save Finch. Garrison guarantees Greer that they will give Samaritan access to the government feeds. Reese is tending to Finch’s wounds. Root calls him and tells him they need to leave the Library it isn't safe. She tells them there is an envelope in the desk with their new identities in it. Root wasn't able to stop Samaritan, but she was able to put a blind-spot in the servers and create seven new identities for herself, Shaw, Reese, Finch, as well as Daniel Casey, Daizo, and Jason Greenfield, their three tech nerds so that they will not be in danger, and they all must go their separate ways and begin new lives. In the meantime, with help of Samaritan's tracking, Greer's men and the NYPD hunt down and kill several Vigilance operatives. The episode ends with Samaritan asking Greer what are his commands, and Greer responding that it is the other way round - what are Samaritan's commands. "Calculating Response" is displayed on Samaritan's screen. Category:Season 3 Category:Episode Summaries Category:Season 3 Episode Summaries